Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: EoD
by jak3combat
Summary: So, appearently, I've turned into a FEMALE Riolu. This is very weird. I've had weirder though... I suck at summaries and this is almost just like Explorers of Sky Rated M for later chapters...WAY later, right now.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER!**  
**I own nothing, I don't own Pokemon or Pokemon Mystery Dungeon. They belong to the Nintendo peeps.**  
**The only things I own are the O.C.s (Two of them, Partner and Hero.) And nothing else. I am warping the hell out of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky so that it's a little bit more O.C. and I wouldn't need to remember anything early into the game. So don't bitch to me that I didn't put a friggin' Disclaimer or Copyright up, because if you do I will apply a tactical Gibb Slap with a fish onto you.(Mark: Bonus points for saying what a Gibb Slap is and what show it comes from)**

***(* means a part in the story/game that is needed. I love *'s, don't you?) **There was blinding light everywhere and all that was heard were panicked screams from two people- neither able to see the other- as they fall seemingly forever. The only way the two could stay together was holding on to each other's hands but even this was failing. Their hands were slipping.*

"Whoa!" The voice of a younger kid screamed out. The other heard this but couldn't see what was happening nor did he notice what was happening.

"Are-are you ok?!" The other, older sounding one yelled out.

"I-I'm slipping!" The younger yelled out, panic clear in his voice.

"No! Don't let go! Just a little bit longer! Come on!" The older one pleaded. The grip was quickly loosening between the two. The boy was terrified and yelled out panicked even more now.

"N-n-n- NO!" The boy's hand slipped out of the grip of the older person's. Then… everything was silent.

"Wh-Where am I?" A voice, that I recognize as mine, moans out. The only things I notice are intense pain and the sound of waves. "I-I'll just take a nap…." I fall unconscious again.

*A kinda smallish Vulpix paced back and forth in front of a giant building with a giant Wigglytuff head instead of a roof. She looked up at it nervously before bracing herself and walking over a grated hole.*

"Pokemon detected!"

"Who's footprint?"

"The footprint is Vulpix's!"

"Wah!" She scampered backwards and fell on her ass. "Whew…." She sighed and shut her eyes tight. "I'll never be able to join the guide…." She muttered to herself and pulled a rock out of nowhere.(Seriously, I have no idea where they keep that damn rock at in the game, up their asses?) "I thought that bringing my treasure this time would help me get my courage up, but…." She sighed again, put it away, and climbed down the steps leading toward the beach.

*Two pokemon, a Zubat and a Koffing, float out of their hiding place.  
"Did you see what that wimp had?"

"She had something, that's for sure."

"Do we go steal it from the chicken?"

"We do." At that, they float off after her.*

*The Vulpix walked on the shore like a fearless bitch, which in a way, she was. She didn't mind the water too much, unlike most fire type Pokemon, who naturally steer clear from water at all costs. Getting IN the water is a different story altogether. Anyway, as she sat down on a rock prodding up from the sand, bubbles from the nearby Krabby floated above her and across the sunset lit water. 'Tis a beautiful sight, but something out of the corner of her left eye caught her attention.

"What's that?" She said, got up, and walked over. "Oh, Arceus!" She gasped and ran over to a limp Riolu on the sand. She started shaking the crap out of it to try and wake it up. After shaking it rapidly for a minute or two, she started screaming at it.*

"WAKE UP!" I snapped awake, and screamed at whatever was screaming in my ear to, "Shut the fuck up!" The next thing I hear was scampering and something diving into a bush. Sighing, I shakily get to my feet, stretch, and yawn loudly. As I look around for the thing that screamed at me, a scared looking Vulpix peeks out from a bush and eeps as I look in her direction.

"You better have a good ass reason for screaming in my damn ear." I growl to it. It whimpers as a reply and trembles. A smell wafts over to me and I realize the Vulpix pissed herself. Hiding a laugh, I rub my face, stopping when I feel double fur instead of skin. Looking at myself, I realize that I've changed into a FEMALE Riolu. It's not enough that I got turned into a pokemon, but did I hafta lose my manhood and get a bigger chest too? Ugh….

"I-I'm sorry…" The Vulpix interrupts my thoughts, and I look over at her.

"It's fine….I guess…" I sigh and look around, ducking under a bubble as it floats past. She slowly creeps forward after a few seconds of me not doing anything. "So what's your name?" I ask her.

"I-it's Alexis.." She stutters a little.

"I'm Mark." I tell her.

"But…aren't you a girl?"

"NO. I'm not a girl. I am a boy. Hell, I'm supposed to be a human."

" A-a human?!"

"Yes."

"Then…"

"I don't know either, so don't ask me." I silence her with that for a while. As I look around some more, a Zubat and Koffing appear and the Zubat slams into Alexis, causing her to drop something.

"Wah!" She yells as she slams into me. We collapse into the sand, me under her. "Ow…" I gently, but firmly at the same time, shove her off of me and get up. "What was that for?!" She yelled at the two poison types.

"Can't you tell? We wanted to mess with you!"

"That's yours, isn't it?" The Zubat said and nodded at the rock that she dropped.

"Yes, but…"

"We'll take that!" He said and snatched it off of the ground.

"HEY!" I swear if looks could kill, the poison types would be ash piles right now.

"Heh heh, not gonna try to get it, too much of a chicken?" They crackle up, slam past us and into the cave next to her. She shivered.

"Too much water in there…." She whimpered and I sweat dropped a little.

"If you get enough balls, I'll go in there with you to help you." I flatly said.

"Fine…" A shiver and she scampered into the cave, me following after her. Turns out that Alexis didn't need to worry, all of the Pokemon were weak as hell. We got to the bottom very quickly. "H-HEY!" She shouted at the two floating poison types when she saw them. They turned around and before they could say anything, I started beating the shit out of the Koffing. Alexis quickly jumped in and attacked the Zubat. Almost instantly, we knocked them out.

Alexis takes her rock back and we get out of there as fast as possible.

"Thank you Mark." She says and gives me an awkward hug. "So do you have anywhere to go?"

"Nope."

"I have an idea."

"Let me hear it."

"Wanna go join the Guide with me? We could become a great Exploration Team together!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Finally! An update! Bloody took long enough to get over the Writer's Block for this thing. -_-

She half begged, her eyes sparkling again, making me sweat a little. Her eyes made me not say no, and I sighed.

"…Alright. I'll come. But just to be clear, it's only because I don't have a damned place to go in this world." I told her and waited for her to start walking. She took the hint and went past me, going up a path through some trees. We walked up a slight incline, and arrived at a crossroads.

"The guide's right up these steps!" ….Bloody hell… "Come on! We should get there before the sun sets, so we won't be a complete nuisance to them." She said and scampered up one of my mortal enemies; the stairs. I sighed and climbed up after her, arriving just in time to see her freeze in front of a grate in the ground. All I could think was why in the hell there was a Wigglytuff head as the damn roof.

"…You first." I told her and stepped back. She shivered, mumbled something, and stood over the grate. Suddenly, a voice echoed from the pit below.

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!" I peered down the hole, trying to see what was down there.

"Who's footprint? Who's footprint?" Another voice echoed.

"The footprint is Vulpix's! The footprint is Vulpix's!" The first voice called out, and I guessed that it belonged to a Diglett or something. And I also noticed that Alexis was shivering badly, and I mentally laughed.

"…You may ENTER! Someone is with you, get them up on the GRATE!" The second voice yelled and I knew instantly that there was a damned Loudred down there, too. Alexis stepped off and glanced at me.

"Your turn, Mark." She said. I sighed and reluctantly stepped onto the grate.

"Pokemon detect-" The Diglett started.

"I KNOW I'M BLOODY DETECTED! I'M A RIOLU!" I shouted down at it, probably ending up giving him a nightmare later. Alexis face pawed.

"Who's footprint, DIGLETT?" The cursed Loudred shouted, anger clear in his voice.

"The footprint is Riolu's! The footprint is Riolu's!" Diglett yelled back.

"You can ENTER now!" The Loudred yelled at us before the gate rolled up with a clang, scaring Alexis. I sighed and dragged her into the Guide, and stopped.

"…You're going first." I told her before shoving her down the ladder/pole and climbing down after her.

"Ow…" She moaned, on her back and on the floor. I sighed and helped her back onto her feet, before we stepped into the room a little more to see better. "Wow! Are all of these Pokemon in Exploration Teams?" She asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Probably…" I muttered and looked around, noting that there was a few notice boards up, with several Pokemon looking at papers and taking some down.

"Excuse me!" A voice called out from behind us. I jumped and noticed a Chatot. "Are you two the ones who just came in?" It asked.

"Y-Yea." Alexis responded, caught off guard and a little frightened.

"I'm Chatot. I'm the Pokemon in the know around these parts!"_ ….What?_ "I am the Guild master Wigglytuff's right hand Pokemon!" He, I'm pretty sure it was a he, said in the singing voice that came naturally for the bird. "Now shoo! Leave the premises! We have no time for salespeople or silly surveys!" I now hated the bird.

"Ass…" I muttered under my breath. I heard Alexis think the same thing, and I smirked to myself, wondering whether I should tell her that I was able to read minds, and have the powers of a Ditto to a degree, as a human or not. And I figured it was the same as a Riolu now.

"N-No, we're not here for that! We're here to become an Exploration Team!" Alexis stuttered out. The Chatot seemed taken aback, and showed it too.

"Wh-What? An exploration team? I apologize, I had no idea!" He squawked, and hurt my ears some more. "It's rare to see a kid like this want to apprentice at the Guild…" _Wonder why_. "Especially given how hard our training is!" He added, a little too loud for his liking.

"Uhh…Is the training really that hard?" Alexis asked, uncertain.

**A/N: And, cut off here! Probably because I still have semi WB for this….**


End file.
